1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. The shape of the battery cells may be variously selected depending on the kind of external device to which the battery cell is applied.
A small-sized mobile device such as a cellular phone can be operated with the power and capacity of a single battery cell for a certain period of time. However, in a case where long-time driving and high-power driving are necessary, such as for an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like, which has large power consumption, a large-capacity battery module is configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells so as to increase power and capacity. The battery module increases output voltage or current according to the number of battery cells built therein.
A battery pack may be configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery modules. The battery pack includes a battery control unit so as to control the state of each battery cell. The battery control unit may be operated to cut off current applied to a specific battery cell or battery module according to a signal received therefrom.